Y el niño jamás volvió a llorar
by Nuria in wonderland
Summary: Finalmente la espada atravesó a Sebastian, causándole la muerte. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema: los Oscurecidos. Ellos jamás dejarían que se marcharan, es más, les obligarían a pagar por la muerte de su líder. Y así fue. En medio de la batalla, uno de ellos se acercó a Clary y le hundió la punta de su espada en el pecho.


**Y el niño jamás volvió a llorar**

Finalmente la espada atravesó a Sebastian, causándole la muerte. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema: los Oscurecidos. Ellos jamás dejarían que se marcharan, es más, les obligarían a pagar por la muerte de su líder. Y así fue.

En medio de la batalla, uno de ellos se acercó a Clary y le hundió la punta de su espada en el pecho.

Ella cayó de rodillas. Sabía que estaba llegando su final, pero no se sentía asustada. A continuación, Jace la agarró y la acunó entre sus brazos.

_Vuelve a contarme la historia del niño y el halcón, como cuando nos conocimos.

Él se la contó, evitando mostrar el sufrimiento que ardía en su interior. No quería que su última conversación con ella fuera triste o que sus últimas palabras sonaran frustradas. En vez de ello, intentó adoptar el tono narrativo que tanto le gustaba a ella; el que utilizaba para contar historias tristes o de esperanza. Quería además sonreírle hasta el último momento.

_Y el niño jamás volvió a llorar-finalizó él.

_ Y el niño jamás volvió a llorar-repitió ella. Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Ella había muerto .Entonces, él lloró. Lloró como no había llorado nunca, agarrando su inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos, sin temor a aplastarla. Después de todo, ella no volvería a sentir dolor.

Y siguió llorando hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella fue enterrada al día siguiente. A su entierro acudieron todas las personas que a ella le importaban: su madre, Luke, los Lightwoods, su mejor amigo Simon, maia, Aline, varios miembros de la clave que la conocían, y por supuesto, Jace.

Allí estaban todos sus amigos y familiares, pero... ¿Acaso importaba, ya? Al fin y al cabo ella no podía saberlo, estaba muerta.

Y entonces, desde aquel día, Jace no volvió a ser el mismo. Dejó de interesarse por las batallas, es más, abandonó el mundo de las Sombras para convertirse en un mundano.

Entonces, decidió estudiar el arte, ya que era lo único que le gustaba. Estudió la música, la interpretación, el baile…

Más tarde escribió su primera y única obra: la obra de su corta vida junto a Clary.

A continuación montó su propia compañía y contrató a varios actores y actrices. Contrató a un Jace. Contrató a una Clary. Después, despidió al Jace para representarse a sí mismo, ya que ¿Quién mejor que él conocía sus sentimientos?

Su obra fue representada por todo el mundo, llegando hasta el último rincón del mundo.

Sin embargo, él no estaba contento. En cada actuación contrataba y despedía a una Clary distinta. Y es que por muy bien que actuaran, no eran ella. Por muy Clary que parecieran, no eran su Clary. Nunca serían del todo ella, por mucho que fueran.

Él lo sabía y esto era lo que le defraudaba, lo que le impedía disfrutar del éxito y del dinero.

En cada actuación veía a la nueva Clary y recordaba que nunca volvería a su lado, porque estaba muerta, y ninguna "casi Clary" estaría jamás a su altura.

Pasaron los años. Él seguía haciendo lo mismo , pero cada vez se veía más apagado, menos vivo. Fue entonces cuando probó la s drogas y el alcohol y se vició a la mala vida, sin embargo, jamás volvió a probar a las mujeres.

No estaba dispuesto a traicionarla de esa forma, y aún menos a enamorarse de otra. Para él, Clary fue, es y será siempre la única.

Y entonces, tiempo después, se reencontró con Alec e Isabelle. La sorpresa de verlos en una de sus actuaciones fue tan grande como la alegría. Corrió hacia ellos y conversaron. Recordaron su adolescencia sin saltarse ningún momento. Hablaron de anécdotas alegres y trágicas, y juntos, lloraron en silencio.

Le contaron que sus padres habían muerto poco después de su marcha. Entonces, Jace volvió a llorar. Lloró por no haberse preocupado de su familia, por no haber acudido al entierro y finalmente, lloró por ella.

Al verlo, sus hermanos lo consolaron. Le hablaron de la nueva vida que llevarían los tres juntos .Le dijeron que no debía de preocuparse, que empezarían de cero. Él lloró apoyado en las dos únicas personas que seguían a su lado y les prometió abandonarlo todo y volver a empezar.

Entonces, pasaron los años, hasta que finalmente, murió. Y entonces la vio, sonriéndole al lado de su hermano Seb…no, Jonathan. Ya no volvería a ser Sebastian nunca más. El fuego celestial había quemado todo el mal en su interior, y ahí estaba, junto a su hermana pequeña, sonriéndole.

Después, ella se acercó y lo abrazó, y él le devolvió el abrazo. Esta vez fue ella quien lloró.

Al finalizar el abrazo, observó que Jonathan lo miraba como lo había mirado Alec: como un verdadero hermano. Éste lo abrazó, le pidió perdón y le dijo:

_Me alegro de verte, hermanito- pero esta vez el sentimiento era real.

Y entonces, permanecieron los tres juntos por toda la eternidad. Ahora no había nada ya que pudiera separarlos.


End file.
